Our Secret
by DarkFlame Alchemist
Summary: Kurai takes an unconscious Lavi to a hotel to rest after battling an akuma. She is in for a surprise when he wakes up during the night with his eyes set for her. What will she do, knowing that each choice she makes has a consequence? LavixOC lemon
1. There's something wrong with Lavi

**Chapter 1: There's something wrong with Lavi**

**Hey everyone! This is another D-Grayman short story I wrote! It's a little different from my previous ones because there are two chapters instead of one and I also made up two different endings for this so you can choose whichever you like. Hope that interests you! Second chapter will be posted next week and the endings after that.**

**Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own D-Grayman except her OC.**

* * *

><p>"Blaze barrier!" the crimson-eyed exorcist yelled before a wall of flames shielded her and her red-haired comrade from a poison attack that was headed their way. Steam was produced from the collision and disappeared once all the poison was gone. She smirked from her success and dissipated her wall.<p>

"Curse you exorcists! I will kill you!" shouted the snake-like level two akuma, charging for them this time.

"Not if I can help it!" Lavi screamed and ran towards the demon that was about to unleash a bite attack, but the exorcist slammed its face with his enlarged hammer, sending the akuma sliding across the floor and crashing into a tree.

Bookman Junior grinned, resting his weapon on his shoulder, "Sweet! We'll kill this damn thing in no time!"

"Lavi! Let's finish this up already! You can gloat after the akuma is dead!" Kurai scolded him before running past his figure with her Sacred Daggers in hand, each of them possessing the elements of fire and water.

"I'm coming! What's the rush?" Lavi exclaimed before following after her.

The midnight-haired woman rolled her eyes at him, not knowing why she fell in love with such a laid back guy who had a hobby of sleeping and hit on every attractive woman he saw. She shook her head, trying to keep her concentration on the battle, before continuing on, getting ready to strike the temporarily stunned akuma, _'This is my chance!'_

"Innocence level 2! Sacred light!" she called out. Both daggers, which each had the element of fire and water previously, were now surged with the element of lightning. Quickly, she threw one of them directly at the akuma. It immediately got out of its daze, noticing the attack just in time to dodge most of it, but received a graze on its cheek before the weapon stabbed the tree instead.

"Damn it!" Kurai cursed in anger, hating that she missed by a grain of sand. She didn't stop though. Instead, she continued on to retrieve her other weapon while the akuma was several feet away, still recovering from Lavi's attack.

She finally made it to the tree and tried pulling her weapon out to no avail, "Just my luck! It won't come out!" The annoyed eighteen-year-old even pressed her heeled boot on the tree, pushing against it while struggling to get her dagger out.

"It's all right Rai! The akuma is almost down anyway!" Lavi tried to reassure her once he was almost at her position, "By the way, nice ass!" he grinned.

"Seriously, Lavi? Just go and attack it already! Use your Fire seal for god's sake!" ushering him to continue the fight while she was busy with her own task.

"Oh yeah…" he remembered before turning in the direction of the akuma instead until he was close enough. Jolting to a stop, he held his hammer in front of him with the top down.

"You idiot! That's your most common attack and you forgot about it? Honestly!"

"Well _**sorry**_!" he sarcastically apologized before a seal formed under him. He was about to summon his attack when the akuma suddenly disappeared in a flash, stunning the eye-patched exorcist, "What the hell? Where'd it go?" Lavi searched around frantically before seeing it flash a few feet from the one he secretly loved and screamed hurriedly, "Watch out!"

Kurai finally got her dagger back and turned towards the akuma to counterattack, but she was too late and flew backwards after getting punched hard in the abdomen.

After landing on her back, she held her sore stomach and looked up to see the satisfied akuma above her, "Oh, if only you weren't an exorcist. I would have enjoyed…," it paused to lick Kurai's cheek with its long, slimy tongue before retracting it by in its mouth, "… touching your body before killing you."

The repulsed woman wiped her defiled cheek before death-glaring at the creature, "You're disgusting."

"Thank you. Now, let's try this again, shall we?" the demon stated, arching its back with its mouth open wide as it prepared to let out another poison attack. Still cringing from the injury she just received, Kurai could only watch and wait for her demise.

Before the akuma could release its power, it got hit on the side of its throat by the bottom end of Lavi's hammer which he used to quickly transport himself to their spot. Seeing the akuma fall down, coughing out its poison, Lavi got down from his weapon that was now in its original state before kneeling in front of Kurai, looking concerned, "Sorry I'm late, are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, "I'll be fine. I think it's just a bruise."

He sighed in relief before a grin formed in his face, "I thought I lost you there for a second."

Suddenly, before she could say anything, Lavi was no longer by her side because he was tackled by the akuma to a good distance from where she was. Grasping what just happened, she shook her head and yelled out, "Lavi!" before pushing herself to get up and running to go help him.

Lavi got pinned down onto the ground by the creature, his weapon leaving his hand and skidding away from him in a range he couldn't reach. He cursed in his breath, only able to glare at the akuma, "You are so going down."

The furious akuma hissed with a sneer on its face, "I'm going to be satisfied once I scorch that face of yours, exorcist."

"Please not the face. I don't want to look as ugly as you," Lavi smirked back.

The demon growled before opening its mouth. It flinched all of a sudden with its eyes widened, but still sprayed something out of its mouth.

Instead of the poison that they saw earlier, some kind of gas blasted into Lavi's face, causing the exorcist to cough wildly, "What is this stuff?"

The akuma threw himself off the exorcist and had a spasm on the ground from one of Kurai's daggers lodging in the back of its head, "Damn you exorcist woman! You made me let out my desirous gas instead!" Kurai didn't say anything, catching her breath from dragging herself all the way there to somewhat stop his attack on her comrade.

After Lavi finished coughing, his vision began to get blurry, "I feel funny…," he commented before his head fell back onto the ground. He was now unconscious.

"Lavi!" Kurai worriedly screamed before glaring at the flopping akuma, "What the hell did you spray on him?"

The demon eventually stopped and lied still, starting to disappear with a smirk on its face, "He may act weird if he wakes up during the night, but don't worry, it's non-lethal and temporary. He won't fully remember what happened in the morning! I should warn you, though; you might want to keep him in a different room."

Before Kurai could question the akuma further, it completely disintegrated and the soul was released, going up to the heavens. She frowned, _'That doesn't help me at all… What's going to happen to Lavi? '_

She decided that she would get to that problem later because she had to check on the red-head first. After picking up her dropped dagger and sheathing both her weapons into the holders on her thighs, she held her stomach and walked to his direction. The exhausted exorcist fell to her knees besides her knocked out comrade and patted his cheek, "Lavi…"

She got no response from him, but noticed that he was starting to sweat and breath faster than normal, _'He looks ill…'_

Worried, Kurai called out her golem to her side since it was hiding out during the akuma attack. She contacted their finder, Duncan, to reserve the hotel rooms before she managed to get Lavi up and supported him.

After retrieving his fallen weapon, she headed to the hotel while holding him up, wincing every now and then because of her abdomen injury. She was glad the hammer materialized to its tiny form or else it would have been even more troublesome to get to the hotel.

Kurai was relieved that Duncan met her halfway to help Lavi the rest of the way while she held their innocence. As they walked, he informed her that he booked two rooms and said that she could stay in one while he took the other one with Lavi. She protested, though, saying that she would stay with him in order to watch over him, not heeding the warning that the akuma gave before dying. The finder didn't object to her decision.

Once they got to the room where the two would be staying at, Kurai removed her sheathed weapons and placed them on the table, along with Lavi's, before plopping herself on a chair to rest, making herself comfortable.

Duncan brought the unconscious Lavi to the bed, removing his boots and jacket before placing the covers over him. "Miss, did he receive any injuries during the fight?" he asked her while going into the bathroom to retrieve a bowl of cool water and a towel.

"No, but he inhaled some kind of fume that caused him to go unconscious and end up like this," Kurai answered him, staring at the bed-ridden bookman-in-training.

The finder allowed the towel to absorb the cold solution before he squeezed and folded it up. Removing Lavi's headband and placing it on the bedside table, Duncan set the towel on his sweating forehead before giving the other exorcist a questioning look, "Fumes, you say? Should we not go back to headquarters then to find an antidote?"

She shook her head, "It's supposed to be harmless. He should be fine when he wakes up tomorrow and once he does, we'll search around to see if there's any innocence before going back."

Kurai knew it was a long shot, trusting the words of an akuma, but from the reaction it gave before it died, she felt that she really didn't have to worry too much about the effects being catastrophic and permanent. Goosebumps coursed through her skin, though, still remembering the disgusting tongue of the akuma violating her.

"If you say so, Miss. I shall go to my room now so I'll see you in the morning. Call if you need me," he said while dropping her and Lavi's bags on a table before leaving, shutting the door behind him. Her golem went right into her bag afterwards.

Kurai sighed and looked towards the window, noticing that the sun was about to set. Slowly getting up, she turned on a lamp on the bedside table for the arrival of the night, allowing just enough light to illuminate the room.

She then heard noises coming from Lavi and sat on the edge of the bed, observing him – he was moaning in his sleep and his face was scrunched up, like he was in pain. She brushed his hair aside to see his face clearly, stroked his cheek and removed the towel shortly enough to peck his forehead, _'He looks all right for now besides the supposed fever of his. Hopefully the akuma was speaking the truth of the conditions of this substance he ingested.'_

Kurai removed his gloves and held them in her hands before staring at his eye-patch, thinking if she should take it off as well. She decided not to and looked at his overall face which was more relaxed now, causing her to let out a small smile, "Rest well, my rabbit."

Gingerly pushing herself up, she went around the bed, placing the gloves next to Lavi's headband. She then picked out her sleeping clothes from her bag and removed her exorcist coat. She placed it on the back of the chair before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later, she got out of the bathroom already dried and freshened up, wearing a red tank top and black pajama pants. When she looked in the direction of the bed, Lavi had his back turned towards her, but he still had the towel on his forehead so she didn't really worry too much.

She grabbed a roll of bandages in her bag, needing the material to cover up a wound that she didn't notice was on her upper arm until she was in the shower. Kurai sat herself on the edge of the bed and checked on Lavi once more before she bandaged her arm.

After she finished her task and began to get up to place the bandages on the table, arms wrapped around her. Some pressure also went on her shoulder, startling her.

She dropped the roll onto the floor and turned her head quickly to see that it was just Lavi. Holding her rapidly beating heart, she sighed in relief, "Lavi, you scared the crap out of me. Now can you let go? You're getting my back all wet from your sweat."

He didn't respond and since his face was covered, she couldn't tell if something was wrong with him.

"Lavi?" she asked worriedly.

"Rai… I feel… all weird," he breathed lowly before tightening his hold on her, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She maneuvered her hand so that it was resting behind Lavi's head, "Shh… you're ok. It's just the effects of the gas," she assured him, "I'm going to go get another towel for your head since the other one is probably not as good now." She then proceeded to get up and out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"No, don't go," he pleaded to her while slowly brushing some of her hair to one side, exposing her neck which Kurai didn't notice since she was busy trying to pry him off, "Lavi… come on. Just let-," she was cut off from feeling something weird, yet nice on her neck. Little by little, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation before realizing that Lavi was placing kisses on her.

She quickly opened her eyes and tilted her head, seeing from her peripheral vision that he was, indeed, pressing his lips along her collarbone, trailing up her neck. Her face turned red before she used all her might to finally get away from him. She spun around and saw him get off the bed himself, slowly walking towards her with a weird look in his eye.

"Umm Lavi? You really should go back on the bed… and just stay there," she advised him, backing away from him in every direction possible as he kept on trying to get to her.

Eventually, she found herself backed up into a wall with his hands on both sides of her head, pressed on the wall so that she was trapped against him, "I really want you Kurai… now more than I ever had," he confessed as he closed the gap between them and started caressing her soft cheek, leaning his face towards her again.

Kurai was stunned at Lavi, not knowing what to make of him and his odd behavior, _'Okay Rai, don't worry, it's just his fever talking. He's probably just delusional at the moment and will be better in the morning,' _reassuring herself.

Second by second, his face was getting closer to hers and before she knew it, she started losing her calm, _'Who am I kidding? Something is definitely wrong with the idiot! What the hell was in that gas?' _

All of a sudden, she recalled that the gas had a name, _'What did that akuma call it? Umm… delirious? No… it's the des, des, the desirous gas! Wait a minute, isn't that another word for longing… craving… wanting…?' _

It clicked in her head and her eyes widened, _'Holy shit! That gas was some kind of pheromone that the damn akuma most likely used to seduce and kill his victims! And that's what it probably was talking about when it had the nerve to lick me! Oh no, that means…' _

Kurai stared at Lavi straight in the eye and realized that it was filled with lust and desire, _'Oh for the love of all that is good and decent… LAVI IS FUCKING HORNY… and what's worse… HE WANTS TO FUCK ME!'_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! What is Kurai going to do now that she's realized what's wrong with Lavi? Find out next chapter!<strong>

**Next chapter, which has the lemon scene, will be uploaded next week! This is just a warning to those who aren't fond of them. If I get enough reviews, though, I might end up posting it earlier for those who want to read it! ;) **

**Make sure to review and check out my other fics if you're interested in more D-Grayman, Kaze no Stigma or Tales of Symphonia!**

**Hope that you are enjoying this so far! ;)**


	2. To give in or not to give in?

**Chapter 2: To give in or not to give in? **

**Oh gosh... well here it is, the chapter with the lemon scene. Hopefully I did okay seeing how it is my first time posting one up as well as the second one I've ever written. **

**I was sad that there were no reviews, but was okay with the favorites and story alerts. I'm hoping that there will be reviews this time so that I know how I did with with this... umm... chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy! Next update will be ending one! Following that will be ending two!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own D-Grayman.**

* * *

><p>Knock. Knock.<p>

"W-who is it?" the crimson-eyed woman asked while panicking since Lavi already kissing her neck again. "Lavi, stop it!" she whispered while trying to quietly shove him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"It's me, Miss. Is everything all right in there?" the finder inquired from behind the door.

Kurai had to suppress a gasp when Lavi bit hard on her neck, "Y-yeah, everything's fine. D-did you need something?"

"No, I'm just going into town again to get some supplies for tomorrow's trip back to the Order."

"That's fine. I'm probably going to be asleep by the time you get back, so there's no need to check up on us," she stated, making sure that he wouldn't come in. Kurai was already embarrassed from Lavi coming on to her, but to have Duncan find out, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Good night then, Miss Uchiha." She heard footsteps move and finally fade away.

Kurai sighed before she finally pushed the sex-crazed Lavi away from her. She turned him around, pushing him towards the bed, "Lavi, you're just being delirious right now and need a good night's sleep. You can stay here and I'll go get another room."

Her plan didn't go so well because he spun right back around and they were soon against the wall where they originally were. Although this time, he kept her in an embrace. He had one arm around Kurai's head, pushing it towards him gently so that her chin was on top of his shoulder. He then wrapped his other arm on her back. Closing his visible eye, he rested his head against the side of hers, "Rai…"

Kurai sighed in defeat and placed her arms around his neck, "Lavi… what am I going to do with you?" She kept her mind set on trying to resist him, but it was so hard for her to. Deep in her heart, she really wanted him too, but she knew he wasn't being himself at the moment because of the gas and didn't want to feel like she was taking advantage of him while he was weak.

"I love you…," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened, surprised by what he just said. They eventually softened, for she had the same feelings for him and never admitted it to him.

"I love you… so much that it hurts… having to be near you… and not being able to express how I really feel… because I would have to leave if gramps ever found out…"

Tears began to form in her eyes and soon, they fell one by one, until more started to pour down.

"I love you too…," she sobbed into his shoulder, feeling his pain… feeling his hurt… for a love that was forbidden between them because of their duties.

"Can I have you… please?" he asked her this time, although she knew that he was probably going nuts trying to restrain himself from taking her right there. She thought that was rather sweet of him though.

No longer conflicted, she made up her mind. She, Kurai Uchiha, decided to give herself to him… the friend who could annoy her so much, yet be so sweet that he could put a smile on her face… the man who was able to creep his way into her heart… to Lavi, the one she loved.

Pulling away from him with her teary eyes, she looked up at him and nodded, "You can have all of me."

Her approval caused him to smile and wipe away her tears before their faces leaned towards the other and eyes closed. Before they knew it, they shared their first kiss.

It was innocent and sweet at first, but passion and desire soon followed as Lavi let his yearnings take control of him after much resistance. He pushed her further into the wall and devoured her neck once more while letting his hands feel every part of her smooth and soft figure.

As he continued his nipping and biting, Kurai rewrapped her arms around him and arched her neck to give him more space. She winced when he touched her tender abdomen and yelped, "Ow…"

"Sorry," he apologized into her neck, "I'll be more careful."

Afterwards, he swiftly removed his sweaty shirt over his head and threw it across the room, showing off his toned and bare chest. Kurai took her tank top off as well, but still had her black, silky bra on. Lavi frowned at the sight, wanting the damn material out of the way, no matter how sexy it looked on her.

He captured her lips while quickly unclasping her bra and tossing it with the other discarded clothes. He pulled back, looking down at the bruise on her stomach that he had to avoid and then to her endowed breasts which made Kurai feel vulnerable and uncomfortable.

She began to bring her arms up to cover her exposed chest, but Lavi grabbed both of her wrists with his left hand and restrained them above her so she couldn't use them.

He leaned forward and whispered huskily into her ear, "Don't even think about it."

Shivers were sent down her body, but that soon went away when he latched his mouth onto her right breast and started sucking her nipple while fondling the other with his left hand. She moaned from the pleasure and wanted to rake her hands through his hair, but he had a firm grip on her wrists, denying her access.

Lavi eventually let go of his hold so he could work on her left breast with his mouth and massage the other one, giving it a squeeze that made her squeak. Finally able to use her hands, she tangled her fingers all over his fiery, moistened hair and brought him closer while resting her chin on top of his head as he continued to suck on her.

The throbbing in his pants began to burn even more, maddening him. Impatient, he pressed his lips to hers with their tongues battling and hoisted her up by her thighs, gently walking backwards until they both fell onto the bed, with Kurai on top.

She winced into his mouth from her injury again, but ignored the pain as they continued to kiss feverishly, allowing their chance to breath for only a second before they were connected with each other again.

Kurai then straddled his waist, feeling the hard area in Lavi's lower region that she figured was bothering him when he started to grind himself against her.

Knowing how desperate he was getting, she pulled back from the steaming kiss and began trailing small ones on his body, working her way down until she stopped at his stomach. Kurai pulled back and unzipped his pants, removing it along with his boxers and dropping them on the floor to reveal his hard, erect manhood.

She suddenly became nervous, never doing such an act before, but it's not like she knew what she was doing up until that point either. It just came naturally.

"Rai… you don't have to do it… its ok…," he said in a more gentle tone.

Her crimson orbs gazed back up to his heated face before looking into his emerald orb that was telling her that he wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to.

Not wanting to back down after getting that far already, Kurai shook her head and became more confident, "I'm fine. Let me do this for you." She wrapped her hand around his member and started stroking up and down. Lavi closed his eye and began to groan from her touch.

Her speed was slow at first, but she eventually went faster, making him go crazy and grip the bed sheets tightly. She then stopped suddenly, disappointing him, but that went away when she brought her mouth to his manhood and bobbed her head up and down, sucking a few times.

"Ahh… K-kurai," he grunted even more, knowing he was close. After a few more minutes, he reached his peak and his semen spilled in her mouth which she swallowed up.

Wanting to get to the real action already, Lavi pulled Kurai up hastily and rolled the both of them so that he was on top, crashing theirs mouths together. He quickly broke the kiss to slide off her pajama pants and underwear, flinging them away just like the other garments. They were now fully undressed and nude with the exception of Lavi's eye-patch that he still kept on.

Once the final obstacle was completed, he positioned himself to her entrance and tucked his arms under her back, while hers were around his neck.

He gazed down at her, "Are you ready?"

She leaned up and gave a short, but sweet kiss before looking into his eyes, "I am. Take me, Lavi."

He didn't hesitate any longer and penetrated through her womanhood slowly, earning him whimpers and a tight hold around his back as she squeezed her eyes shut, hiding her face in his neck. Once his length was all the way in, he waited until she adjusted enough.

When he got the signal from her to continue, he began to thrust in a low speed, although he really had the urge to just slam right into her already. Even though Lavi was in a terrible heat, he was able to control himself to an extent, having some senses left in him.

Soon, she enclosed her legs around him and moaned, feeling an incredible pleasure instead of the horrible pain anymore, "Uh… Lavi, go faster… please…" she demanded and he did as she asked. He moved at a higher speed until he was pounding into her body, sweat perspiring from their skins from the intercourse.

Kurai arched her head back, revealing her face that was concealed in his neck. Lavi took the opportunity to seize her lips into another passionate kiss. They were both in pure bliss when she started to move the same time as him, bringing her hips up while he continued to ram into her. They were on fire, burning with heat, need and desire.

"Lavi…," she panted in-between kisses, "I'm getting close…"

"Me too…" he told her before letting out a loud grunt when she constricted her muscle walls around his cock, driving him to pump even faster than he was going before.

After he thrusted a few more times, Kurai reached her limit and felt her fluids release. Retracting her lips from his, she dropped her head backwards onto the pillow. She slowly stopped her movements to get her heart rate and breathing down a notch. Her arms still kept their hold on Lavi who was able to keep going a little longer. Finally, he climaxed and ceased himself from continuing as he ejaculated. Kurai gasped, feeling the warmness and sensation of his seeds flowing into her.

Worn-out, he removed himself from her and pulled the covers over their lower bodies before gently collapsing on top of her. He rested his head in the crook of her neck and engulfed her body into his arms.

The exhausted woman enclosed her arms around his head, not believing what they just did, but happy all the same. She never knew how anyone could have such an amazing feeling from being intimate with the one you loved until she had just experienced it herself.

"Thank you Rai. I feel much better…," he was able to utter before giving a small peck to her neck in gratitude. He then placed his head down over her beating heart, listening to the rapid rhythm that was pulsing through her bloodstream.

"You're welcome…" she responded softly, combing his smooth hair with her fingertips.

Not too long after, a low, quiet breathing was coming from him, indicating that he was sleeping peacefully after being sexually frustrated all afternoon.

Kurai smiled after seeing his calm countenance, glad he was truly relaxed now. Her smile was long gone once she remembered what the akuma told her – Lavi would vaguely recall the memory of what happened that night. She grew sad, knowing she had to make a tough decision now to either let him know what they did or not tell him at all.

She knew that, whatever choice she made, the path ahead wasn't going to be easy and there would be consequences, so she had to follow what her heart was telling her to do.

"I love you…" Lavi whispered in his sleep.

She kissed his forehead and tightened her hold on him before shutting her teary eyes, "I love you too… no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Two choices… <strong>

**Two endings… **

**Both consequential... **

**Which path should she take?**


	3. E1: Our secret is mine to bear alone

**Ending 1: Our Secret… is mine to bear alone.**

**Ending one finally up! I probably would have had this up earlier if I wasn't sick all weekend which sucked for me because of homework pileup! T.T Only thing I was able to do to entertain myself was read fan fics on my phone… Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Also, thank you to sweet-archangel and akkichan1 who reviewed! Very grateful! Seriously! **

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own D-Grayman.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you too… no matter what."<em>

Lavi jolted up from the bed, panting heavily as he moved his head around to observe his surroundings, seeing that he was in a safe, yet unfamiliar room with no akuma around. Hiding his face in the palm of his hand, he relaxed himself, trying to get his heart rate down. Eventually, he calmed down and had a better look around the small area.

He frowned after a few minutes, not recalling ever going to bed or even going to a hotel in the first place, only that he and Kurai were fighting an akuma. He wasn't even sure how the battle concluded.

Lavi then scratched his head in confusion before he noticed that his headband was off and quickly moved a hand to his right eye. He sighed in relief when he felt his eye patch still there.

Blurry images of him and Kurai kissing on the very bed he was on abruptly flashed in his mind. His face blushed, remembering why he woke up in a cold sweat. He couldn't tell, though, if it was a dream or if it really did happen. The red-haired man then shook his head, trying to get the dirty thoughts out of his mind.

The door suddenly opened and in came Kurai, already dressed in her exorcist uniform. She wore black tight pants with high-heeled black boots that went up to her knees and a white tube top covered underneath her collared, elbow-sleeved exorcist coat that went up to her knees. The coat was decorated with white trimmings and had the black order symbol of the rose. She also wore black fingerless gloves that went up to her wrist. Oddly, though, she was wearing his orange scarf around her neck.

She smiled at him as she shut the door behind her, "Morning Lavi."

He raised his eyebrow, "Why are you wearing my scarf?"

Kurai frowned once she got to the end of the bed and crossed her arms, "No good morning for me?"

Lavi sighed, running a hand through his hair before smiling at her, "Good morning, Rai. Now can you tell me why you are wearing my scarf and what happened yesterday?"

She chuckled, sitting herself on the edge of the bed, "It was a little chilly out and I left mine back at headquarters, so I got yours from your bag. Doesn't it look good on me?" she asked while doing a small pose with her hands on her hips as well as batting her eyes.

He nodded with a grin on his face, "You do look nice with it on."

Kurai then placed her hands on her lap, "Thank you. As for yesterday, you got knocked out by the akuma and I slayed it before dragging your heavy ass halfway here with Duncan helping you the rest of the way."

"Oh…," he laughed while rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that."

"It's all right. I'm glad you're fine already. You had a bad fever last night and I took care of you," she informed him with a look of relief on her face.

"Really? Well, whatever you did, I feel so much better!" Lavi beamed with a huge smile, stretching his arms above his head.

With a glimmer of happiness in her eyes, she nodded at him, "Anyway, get dressed. We've got to investigate the area if there is any innocence around before heading back… and you don't want to walk around naked, do you?" she snickered.

"Huh?" he confusingly said before realizing he had no shirt on. His face turned pale as he quickly pulled up his covers – and saw that he was wearing his boxers. He slumped his head down, "Thank God…"

She chuckled at his behavior, "Panicky much this morning, aren't we? Don't worry, I didn't rape you."

Lavi then turned as red as his hair and started talking really fast, "Uh, uh are-you-saying-we-slept-together? Did-we-actually-do-something-last-night? Oh-no, I-didn't-take-your-virginity, did-I? Wait-that-means-mine-is-gone-too!"

Kurai rolled her eyes, "Relax, we just shared the bed, that's all. I took your shirt and pants off because they were all wet from you sweating."

He let out a huge deep breath that he consumed, dropping himself back on the bed, covering his eyes with an arm, "Thank goodness… so it was just a dream after all. That fever must have gotten to me." He wasn't even concerned by the fact that they were even in the same bed, only wondering if they had sex.

She let out a smirk before teasing him, "Were you having sexual fantasies of me, Lavi?"

In the blink of an eye, Lavi jolted out of bed, avoiding her gaze since he was red as a tomato, and grabbed his bag before heading to the bathroom, "Sorry, got to take a shower!" he shut the door behind him.

The crimson-eyed exorcist shook her head and exclaimed, "Your clothes should be dried now! They're in there!"

"Thank you!" Lavi yelled back before he turned on the shower while keeping his unpatched right eye covered with the palm of his hand.

As the water rained down his whole body, he kept getting more flashes of him and Kurai together. Although this time, they were being more intimate with each other. He also kept hearing her repeatedly say that she loved him. He slapped his left cheek several times, _'Stop it. She said we didn't do anything last night so we didn't… but if that's true, then why did it feel so real? No, it was just the fever messing with me… it has to be.'_

Once she heard the shower on, Kurai's cheerful demeanor went away and an expressionless one was replaced, showing how she truly felt at the moment. She then stood up and went in front of the mirror.

After staring at her reflection for a good minute, she turned her eyes where the scarf was. Kurai brought her hands up and slowly removed the orange material that had Lavi's nice scent, exposing the hickeys that he had given her that night all over her neck.

She gazed at each mark that he left, trying to remember how exactly he had placed each one of them on her delicate skin during their lovemaking. She let out a solemn chuckle, knowing that she would probably have to wear a scarf for a week or two before her neck would look normal again – and all she would have left of their night would be through her memory.

Not wanting him to come out and see her reddened neck, she placed the scarf back on, adjusting it a bit to make the scarf look more presentable.

She sighed, recalling that she woke up early in the morning with Lavi, who looked better, cuddled up against her. Kurai didn't want to let him go, but she knew she had to before Duncan and Lavi woke up, especially Lavi.

When getting out of his grip, she was easily able to get out since he was a heavy sleeper and got up to pick up their clothes on the floor. Knowing that he could freak out if he woke up naked, she nervously placed his boxers back on him, trying not to stir him awake. The process was rather embarrassing for her to do and she was relieved after getting the covers back on him.

Once she got to the bathroom, she panicked when she saw her neck filled with red spots, knowing that she didn't have anything to hide the hickeys with. Remembering that Lavi always kept his scarf with him wherever he went, she scavenged through his bag and retrieved the orange accessory to use until they got back to headquarters – she just needed to figure out an excuse to give him and so she picked whatever came to mind first. After taking her shower and got dressed, she went downstairs, not without taking one last glimpse of her sleeping rabbit.

"Hey Rai, you all right there? I wasn't even in the bathroom that long and I find you spacing out."

Her eyes blinked a few times before they stared right into Lavi's emerald one. He was looking at her with playfulness, but also with a hint of concern as well.

Since Kurai was deep in thought, she didn't notice when Lavi got out of the bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go with. He even had his boots and headband on which were currently by the bedside.

She couldn't believe it, but just shook her head and smiled at him, "I'm all right. We should get going because Duncan's waiting for us." He nodded before she moved from her spot and went towards the table where she grabbed her bag.

Afterwards, they both left the room and went downstairs where they met up with their finder. They searched the area until sundown and decided that there weren't any innocence. They soon departed back to headquarters.

~…~

Kurai entered the train compartment that the three were staying at after going to the bathroom. She only found Lavi there, looking out the window before turning to her with a grin on his face, "Hey, Duncan went to get some food if you were wondering where he went."

She smiled and nodded in response before sliding the door closed behind her and sitting next to him. Kurai got herself comfortable, resting her head on his shoulder before staring blankly outside in thought.

The emerald-eyed exorcist looked down at her, wondering what was going on in her mind at the moment. He was a little off by her actions all day, but he assumed she was just exhausted from taking care of him the previous night after just battling an akuma. Besides, it wasn't like he was complaining since she was snuggled against him at the moment which was rare of her to do.

Not wanting to disturb her, Lavi let out a very small sigh, still pondering about the 'dream' that was so real. He was embarrassed by the thought of it since it was most likely from his fever, but, he had to admit, he wished that it actually happened after wanting Kurai to be his for quite some time now, as well as be hers. He could only hope though.

He then watched the scenery outside himself, taking in the view to get his concentration somewhere else.

There was one thing, though, that bothered him all day which he was still trying to figure out – it wasn't chilly outside at all. In fact, it was moderately warm that only a jacket was necessary, so why was Kurai wearing his scarf?

He looked down at her and to his scarf around her neck, curious as to why she really had it on. Lavi then recalled sucking on her neck a lot during the flashes and got even more curious and suspicious. To his luck, she removed her head from his shoulder at the moment, turning her head and back to him as she was looking for something in her bag.

Seeing this as his opportunity, he moved his left hand and began to slowly pull back the orange material to get a glimpse of her neck. He changed his mind at the last minute and brought his hand back down, just when she replaced her head back on him. Her gaze was yet again drawn to the moving landscapes outside, not seeing his own gaze continuously staring down at her since she couldn't see his left eye as well as his covered one.

He chuckled to himself before glancing back out the window, _'There's no way that she has hickeys all over her neck. How crazy would that be? She probably just likes the scarf, that's all.' _

If only he didn't know how wrong he was.

Kurai crossed her arms and buried herself deeper into his shoulder, _'I hate myself for lying to him, but I feel that it was the right decision to make, for both our sakes.'_

She took a scan up at his face and saw that it looked just as conflicted as hers before she averted her gaze back to its original sight of the outside view, _'I know I'm being selfish, keeping our night of passion a secret to myself, but if that's what it takes for him to continue to stay by my side, even if things remain the way as they've always been, then so be it. This is a sacrifice I am willing to take.' _

A regretful feeling soon emerged within her, questioning her choice, _'If I had told him what we had done, we probably would have ended up in a secret relationship… I bet we would have been happy, knowing we had each other.' _

As quickly as her regret came, a bitter, yet sad emotion took form afterwards,_ 'Still, even if that had happened, Bookman would have eventually found out which would put Lavi in a difficult situation, an even more problematic one than I'm in now. I wouldn't want him to be in such a predicament all for my sake… and so… this is why it is best not to tell him and let things go on like it never happened.'_

Soon, Kurai was brought back to reality when Lavi wrapped an arm around her shoulders and softly said, "Tired, huh?"

"Uh huh," she muttered before closing her eyes.

He leaned down to gently kiss her forehead, "Rest then. We have a long way before getting back." He then stroked her hair before looking outside again.

"Hmhmm," she mumbled, hiding her face so he couldn't see the teardrop that she accidently let fall, _'Forgive me Lavi. Our secret… is mine to bear alone.'_

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, this ending is the more lonesome path where she decides not to tell him because of all the chaos that could come forth if they were to end up together and Bookman were to find out in the end if they get caught. :(<strong>

**Don't worry though! The much nicer ending will be posted up hopefully by the end of next week! If not, the week after that!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Make my usual frown turn upside down (mostly into a grin hehe) and something good could happen! ^_^ Maybe:**

**-early chapter postings (which happened with this chapter thanks to sweet-archangel and akkichan1 because I was going to post it next week due to homework overload, but changed my mind because I was so happy hehe) **

**-new one-shots uploaded, OR… **

**-an upload of the first chapter of my main D-Grayman fic that is basically written and just needs to be edited? Perhaps? Could be? I dunno? We'll see?**

**If you want any of these to happen, then please review! ;)**


	4. E2: Our secret is ours to bear together

**Ending 2: Our Secret… is ours to Bear Together**

**Last ending is up! :D Uploaded this much sooner than I thought I would! **

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I wrote it! I'm really glad I thought this up and completed it. It was something different, especially with the lemon scene! xD **

**Thank you to sweet-archangel and akkichan1 for your reviews! I dedicate this to you guys! ^_^ **

**Also, thanks to those who favorited and story-alerted this as the story progressed:**

**Akkichan1**

**Sweet-archangel**

**RedtheAmazing**

**DeathxBerry**

**KandasDemon**

**Thelonliestpineapple**

**SmilingChipmunk**

**Dasw15**

**LeaveWithoutATear**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Dark-Flame Alchemist doesn't own D-Grayman**

* * *

><p>"<em>I love you too… no matter what."<em>

Lavi jolted up from the bed, panting heavily as he moved his head around to observe his surroundings, seeing that he was in a safe, yet unfamiliar room with no akuma around. Hiding his face in the palm of his hand, he relaxed himself, trying to get his heart rate down. Eventually, he calmed down and had a better look around the small area.

He frowned after a few minutes, not recalling ever going to bed or even going to a hotel in the first place, only that he and Kurai were fighting an akuma. He wasn't even sure how the battle concluded.

Lavi then scratched his head in confusion before he noticed that his headband was off and quickly moved a hand to his right eye. He sighed in relief when he felt his eye patch still there.

"Finally up Lavi?"

The startled red head looked up and finally noticed the girl of his dreams sitting on a chair by his bed side. Surprisingly wearing his jacket which was a little big on her and zipped up, she had her knees tucked into her chest with her hands held together around her ankles.

Kurai had her chin resting on top of her knees as she smiled lightly at him, her hair meshed around her face.

"Kurai? What's going on? What happened yesterday and why are you just wearing my jacket?" he asked her confusingly.

She opened her mouth, but shut it, uncertain of what she was planning to say before looking down and sighing.

While waiting for her to give him an explanation, he realized that he was shirtless. His eye widened from the assumption something had occurred that night once he remembered why he woke up in a cold sweat. Quickly, he pulled up the covers – revealing his boxers.

He let out a deep breath while dropping the blanket back down on his lap. Closing his eye, Lavi ran a hand over his face, feeling somewhat relieved.

"I put your boxers back on, if you wanted to know. I knew you'd freak out if you found yourself… _fully _unclothed," she softly stated after watching his funny display.

He opened his eye slowly, looked up and stared deeply into her crimson orbs, not believing what she just said, "Are you saying that we… we slept together? Like… _slept _together? It wasn't a dream at all?"

Hesitantly, she nodded before explaining everything that happened, starting from when he went unconscious. He listened intently, not saying anything as he took in all she was telling him.

After she finished, Kurai turned her gaze elsewhere, not wanting to face him for she was afraid of how he would react – and she was right to do so.

Anger started to boil within him at the news he just received. The frustrated Lavi removed the covers off him and sat on the edge of the bed, his body now towards her, with his hands messing up his hair while his head was down, "Dammnit!" His sudden shout caused her to flinch.

Kurai grew upset and guilty, thinking he was furious at her. Not wanting him to see her cry, she brought her feet to the ground and stood up, "I'm sorry… I'll just go to the bathroom and get ready."

Just as she turned and started walking, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist, causing her to stop.

"Don't go… please. I'm sorry for yelling. It was intended for me, not you," he explained, realizing that he scared her with his action.

She wiped a few tears before turning back and sitting on the chair again, bringing it closer so that Lavi could sandwich her hands in between his. They both just stared at their joined hands as no words were being said.

Kurai then broke the silence, "I'm the one that should apologize… if I had left the room like I was going to last night, none of this would have happened."

"Then why didn't you?" he asked her curiously.

She looked at him, not expecting him to ask such a question before averting her eyes back down as her face softened, "You told me that you loved me, saying me how it was hard keeping your feelings to yourself, especially whenever we near each other…"

Lavi became embarrassed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I said that?"

Kurai nodded, letting out a laugh before she continued on, "You really got to me because the truth is, I've loved you for a while too… and never admitted it. You probably think I'm stupid though."

She suddenly felt something soft gently holding her chin, tilting her head up. As Kurai looked up, a pair of lips met hers. Shocked at first that Lavi kissed her out of nowhere, she eventually closed her eyes and responded.

Her body was pulled forward until she was sitting on his lap, making her squeak before she wrapped her arms around Lavi's neck. They continued to kiss as he allowed his hands to move down her hips, resting them on the sides of her waist.

Eventually, they released to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together while his emerald eye stared back at crimson.

As they panted from the loss of oxygen, Lavi caressed her smooth cheek, looking at her seriously, "Not once did I think you were stupid so don't think that. I'm actually glad with what we did because we both know how we feel about each other... and I hope we can be together now, if you'll have me that is."

She nodded with a smile forming on her face, "Of course… I love you."

Delighted that she didn't reject him, he leaned in and kissed her again, "Good… because I love you too."

Feeling all emotional, Kurai's eyes started to water, but Lavi quickly dealt with the tears before they could fall, wiping them away, "There, there. No need to cry."

Pulling away from him, she pouted and did a little huff, avoiding his eye, "Shut up, I'm happy!"

Lavi chuckled and grinned, "Aww, you're so cute Rai!" he exclaimed before squeezing her body to his and pulling them down onto the bed. The red head then proceeded to hug and kiss the poor woman to death as she struggled to get out of his iron grip.

~…~

Kurai watched the scenery outside, observing the landscaping that changed as the train continued to move in a fast pace. She was sitting on one side of the train compartment, all alone while Lavi and Duncan went exploring around the train, probably to find food.

After Lavi finished torturing her in the hotel room for being cute, they both dressed up in their uniforms and finished getting ready before meeting their finder downstairs. He was eating, intending to go wake the two up as soon as he was done, but didn't have to anymore when they showed up. Kurai and Lavi were relieved since they didn't want Duncan to see them together.

Once the exorcists ate, they all searched around the area for innocence, but they couldn't find any and decided to just go back to headquarters already.

The door suddenly opened, catching the attention of the crimson-eyed woman. She turned her head to see that it was Lavi, except he was by himself and looking all happy for some reason.

Kurai raised an eyebrow, "Where's Duncan?"

Lavi closed the door behind him before sitting down right next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders to bring her body closer to his, "He's… around. I just decided to go back already."

She was a little suspicious, but didn't really care think anything of it and just looked back out the window, "Whatever."

He chuckled before moving his eyes down to the familiar orange material around her neck, grinning, "I think my scarf looks awesome on you, don't you think?"

Her cheeks blushed, remembering the accessory around her neck and why she had to use it in the first place – when Kurai went to the bathroom in the morning and walked up to the mirror, she immediately found her neck all red from Lavi's biting. She ranted at him for what he did, saying how the marks won't come off for at least a week. Plus, she had nothing to conceal it for the trip back. After he had a few laughs, he offered her his scarf which she accepted right away.

Kurai crossed her arms, "Hmmph, well it's not like I had a choice. You really went for my neck last night."

"Your neck was probably really tasty then," he teased, licking his lips for emphasis.

She rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm, "You're unbelievable."

Lavi let out a laugh before giving her a short, sweet kiss. Afterwards, he just stared at her while stroking the back of his gloved hand on her cheek, "Thank you."

Perplexed by him thanking her, she couldn't help but ask, "For what?"

"I'm grateful you told me what happened. I wouldn't have lived with myself if you carried the burden of last night all to yourself. I probably would have also kept questioning the flashes I kept getting – wondering whether if it was really a dream or in fact, reality," he clarified to her.

Her gaze softened before she looked down in thought, "It was actually a tough decision for me to make – choosing whether I should tell you or not. After all, whatever choice I made, there would always be consequences in the end, no matter what. Once I made up my mind this morning after waking up with you cuddled against me, I sat on that chair for about half an hour, figuring out how to tell you in the easiest way possible."

He kissed her forehead and rested the side of his head with hers, "I'm glad with your choice. Although we have to keep our relationship a secret from mostly everyone, especially Bookman, I don't mind. I just want us to be together as long as we can."

"What about when he eventually finds out?" she pointed out in a rather depressing state, "You'll be in trouble and what's worse… you might leave me _forever_."

Lavi brought her to an embrace, tightening his hold on her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on top of his shoulder.

He rubbed her back in a circular motion, "We'll deal with that later, but, I promise you that, even if I were to leave, it wouldn't be forever. I wouldn't want to lose you," he swore to her.

Kurai smiled as they faced each other again, "I'll hold you to that then," she said, trusting him.

The emerald-eyed exorcist grinned once again before he quickly got up, locking the door and shutting all the curtains he could find in the compartment.

Kurai observed his strange behavior, "Umm Lavi? What are you-OOF!" She then found herself with her back on the seat and Lavi hovering over her, "You know, you're lucky that my stomach isn't sore anymore!" she scowled at him.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled.

She squinted her eyes at him, "You better be… now what are you up to?"

"Now that all the talking is over with, how about we have some fun? We're going to be stuck on the train until morning anyway," he smirked while leaning his face towards her.

Kurai stared at him like he was crazy, "Are you on crack or something? You want to _do it _now?"

"No and yes… before we get back to headquarters, I want to have a clear memory of us actually _doing _something instead of having vague flashes. Now, is that so wrong to do?" he asked her with a husky voice as he slowly inched his lips closer and closer to hers.

"N-YES! What if Duncan comes back and finds that he can't come in?" she protested while blocking his face with her hands, "Unless…" she then had a sudden thought before she moved her hands to either side of Lavi's face and yelled, "DID YOU DO SOMETHING TO HIM?"

Lavi had a cheeky smile before avoiding her eyes, giving the look like he did something he shouldn't have.

She glared at the busted man above her, "What did you to do Duncan?"

He then let out a nervous laugh, "I may have… sort of… knocked him out with my hammer so we can be alone and… undisturbed for several hours."

"You did WHAT now?"

He waved a hand off in defense, "Don't worry though, he's safely resting in another compartment that was empty and he won't be up until we get back so…" Then, without another word, he crashed his lips against Kurai's.

She would have tried to stop him again, but seeing how their finder was passed out and would be for a while, she decided to give in and began to kiss back, causing Lavi to smirk.

As they proceeded with their intimacy, Kurai couldn't help but think how relieved she was telling him, grateful that she wasn't on her own, _'Thank you Lavi. I'm glad that I made this choice too because, you're right, whether I like it or not – Our secret… is ours to bear together.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, the second ending! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know which ending you prefer (which is probably this one xD), how the short story was in general, any other ideas for one shots in the future, whatever you want! I'm curious to know!**

**By the way, I already uploaded the first chapter of my main D-Grayman fic, "Where I Belong" which is also a LavixKurai pairing! Check it out! :D **

**Thank you for reading this! **


End file.
